


crushcrushcrush

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers, Deadpool - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wade is crushing on peter. hard. he had never really had the courage to say anything to him, so what if peter talks first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	crushcrushcrush

**Author's Note:**

> taken from my wattpad www.wattpad.com/user/alecdoesntlikeanyone

He was so cute. His dark hair that was kind of like he rolled out of bed look still looked adorable, and his sweater paws from his hoodie when he was walking down the hall.

No one really liked Peter Parker. No one but Wade Wilson, who if anything, was a little too into him.

Everyone thought Peter and Wade didn't get along, like a hate between two loners, but the truth was that the only time they spoke was when Wade first moved to the school and accidentally spilt a drink on Parkers camera. So maybe Peter had hated him then, and called him a clutz with a mouth then, but he's fallen in love. In more modern times, Peter didn't even know him.

Wade was happily staring at Peter when a bag slammed on the table and a pissed off Alex May, Wades best friend, sat down opposite him and rolled his eyes.

"If you don't fucking speak to him I will cut off your scrotum," the boy hisses and jabbed his lovesick friend in the glabella.  

As a result, wade took his eyes of the innocent photographer, who was sat with that Miles Morales kid, and looked at Alex, who was angrily munching on his last fry.

The bell went and they both stood up, grabbing their bags and ditching their trash. Wade didn't even realise Peter hadn't gone with Miles to the English block, he was walking a half metre from Alex, who was to Wades right.

"You're right, I'm going to go and talk to him," he said when they finally arrived at the info corridor for free period. Peter was sat on one of the beanbag on his own, now with his laptop out and his camera plugged into it.

"Good luck, Willy," Wade rolled his eyes at the nickname he'd got from Alex (Alex never thought he was called Wade, only Wilson, until he was seven, so Willy was close enough) years back.

He slowly approached Peter, and the boys eyes met his. Wade almost collapsed at how perfect they were, and how perfect he was up close. Pale skin, chocolate eyes and fuck, he could see his collarbones, which were so hot. 

"H- I um, I," then he smiled, and the world came crashing down on Wade, he felt his heart explode in his chest and his breath was caught in his throat for a second.

Peter smiled, at him.

But he couldn't handle it, and just smiled before dashing back to Alex, his cheeks the same colour as the bright pink beanbag he dived face first into.

"So?" Alex nudged him

"He smiled at me and I froze!"

"You fucking idiot oh my g od," Alex slapped his shoulder, and wade groaned in pain, when he saw Alex's eyes widen.

"I have a library book to return, so bye," his best friend spoke loudly, and Wade opens his mouth to talk but Alex whispered harshly, "good luck, he's coming over," and then rushed off the totally wrong way to the library.

Wade, shocked to the core, sat up and tried to fix his terribly messy blonde hair, turning round just in time to see peter try to tap his shoulder, but ended up bopping his nose.

"O-oh god I'm so s-sorry!" Wade panicked more, but internally. One, peter came over to him, two, he hopped his fucking nose, three, holy shit peter parker was talking to him.

"It's fine," He forced out, smiling a pained smile. It was real, he was so freaking happy, but also in pain about how happy he was.

Peter smiled shyly and clutched his books to his chest, and Wade just wanted to leave soft kisses on every part of his body and just cuddle him until they die.

"Well I was w-wondering if maybe y-you'd like to come to the, um, c-comic store with me, I mean if you don't wan to its fine, but I heard you liked comics, and I love them. I mean, im not a nerd I jus-" 

"I'd love to go with you," Wade cut him off and tried so hard not to cry about how amazing this day was going. the science test was lost so they played quiplash, he didn't have math, and he had free period last so he could o home if he wanted, then that? Best day ever.

Peters face lit up as Wade started to put his stuff away and threw his backpack onto one shoulder gesturing politely for Peter to lead the way.

They left the school through the front and signed out just before, taking the short cut through the field to get to town. Wade didn't even know they had any form of comics in the town, and when peter said that he was happy cause of that too. 

"So what's your favourite comic studio?" Wade subtlety started a conversation to avoid awkward silences, and Peters face lifted when he mentioned it. Man, this kid couldn't get any cuter.

"Marvel. I love DC too but Marvel easily. Spiderman is my favourite, as well as Nova," He grinned and pointed to his phone case, which was a picture from the amazing spiderman 2 film.

"Oh man, me too! I personally love Deadpool and Nightcrawler, but Spidey and Sam are awesome too," he agreed, and they went on about all of the different wired universes like Hydra cap and more.

Four later, they were sat on top of a roof building in a Spidey and DP suits, leant against the wall and talking quietly, leaning on each other slightly.

"I really liked hanging  out with you," Peter whispered, leaning his head onto Wades shoulder, who was surprisingly relaxed compared to before, but it still made him incredibly happy. 

"I liked it a lot too, Petey," he whispered back, staring out to the sunset when he felt peter look up at him by tilting his head, he looked down and noticed the closeness of their faces, their masked pulled to the bridge of heir noses so they could eat and drink before.

He slowly inched forwards, and Peter slammed their lips together st the last second. Wade wanted to scream, but instead he pulled Peter into his lap.

The brown haired boy grinned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Wads neck and turning to get a more comfortable angle. 

He ended up just sitting cross cross on his lap, and lightly kissing the corner of his mouth when wade met their lips again, but then slowly started to pepper kisses all over his face, and then his neck, suddenly going to nipping and sucking at peters neck, who brought his hands to Wades hair, pulling it lightly.

They separated after a few more minutes, an peter snuggled into Wades chest, breathing in his scent of pizza, mints and sweat. 

"You wanna stay at mine tonight, Petey? I won't try anything, just cuddling," he kissed peters neck again.

"Any time, clutz with a mouth,"


End file.
